Arty Plays Truth or Dare
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Artemis, Holly, Mulch, Butler, Foaly and Juliet are bored so Holly suggests a game of Truth or Dare maybe some A/H later.
1. Chapter 1

Foaly, Mulch, Holly, Juliet, Butler and Artemis all sat around the large table of Fowl manor, bored.

"Lets play truth or dare!" exclaimed Holly suddenly excited. Juliet squealed and jumped up and down very excited. Butler and Artemis exchanged a glance.

"Errr no" they both said in unison.

"Ohhhhhhhhh please, please, please!" begged Juliet.

"Okay" said Butler reluctantly. Artemis glared at him.

"Fine" he wined.

2 Minutes later… when Juliet had calmed down.

"Okay me first!" said Foaly "Okay Mulch truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… take a shower"

"Awwww" he wined "why, why would you do that?"

"Thank you" Holly, Butler and Artemis sighed at Foaly.

"No problem"

"Fine before I go… Artemis truth or dare?" he asked

"Errrrrm truth…" they all looked at him funny "Fine dare!" he exclaimed miserably.

"I dare you to clean the shower, after I'm done!" he walked off laughing darkly.

"Ewwwwwww" said Holly and Juliet looking at Artemis with sympathy.

"You will pay" Artemis vowed to the occupants of the room. "Holly Truth or Dare?" asked Artemis

"Dare, I'm not a wuss"

"Okay… I dare you to prank call you're commander."

"You're on!"

(**Holly**, _Trouble_)

Ring, Ring

_Hello?_

I like socks

_What?_

I don't care what you say Gerald, It's over!

_Errrrm what happened to your socks?_

Would you like fries with that? What? With your socks? That's gross Hi this is Bob's pizza place what can I get you? What? I'm confused Can I have a Mars Bar? Where did pizza dude go? Gerald I can't believe you don't care! Rot in Hell!

**Holly hangs up**

WTF?

Mulch enters with just a towel on, smelling of soap and clean for once.

"Kay you're up Mud Boy" he said grinning wickedly.

"Juliet? Where are the pegs and rubber gloves?" Artemis asked with a grim expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Foaly, Mulch, Holly, Juliet, Butler and Artemis all sat around the large table of Fowl manor, bored.

"Lets play truth or dare!" exclaimed Holly suddenly excited. Juliet squealed and jumped up and down very excited. Butler and Artemis exchanged a glance.

"Errr no" they both said in unison.

"Ohhhhhhhhh please, please, please!" begged Juliet.

"Okay" said Butler reluctantly. Artemis glared at him.

"Fine" he wined.

2 Minutes later… when Juliet had calmed down.

"Okay me first!" said Foaly "Okay Mulch truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… take a shower"

"Awwww" he wined "why, why would you do that?"

"Thank you" Holly, Butler and Artemis sighed at Foaly.

"No problem"

"Fine before I go… Artemis truth or dare?" he asked

"Errrrrm truth…" they all looked at him funny "Fine dare!" he exclaimed miserably.

"I dare you to clean the shower, after I'm done!" he walked off laughing darkly.

"Ewwwwwww" said Holly and Juliet looking at Artemis with sympathy.

"You will pay" Artemis vowed to the occupants of the room. "Holly Truth or Dare?" asked Artemis

"Dare, I'm not a wuss"

"Okay… I dare you to prank call you're commander."

"You're on!"

(**Holly**, _Trouble_)

Ring, Ring

_Hello?_

I like socks

_What?_

I don't care what you say Gerald, It's over!

_Errrrm what happened to your socks?_

Would you like fries with that? What? With your socks? That's gross Hi this is Bob's pizza place what can I get you? What? I'm confused Can I have a Mars Bar? Where did pizza dude go? Gerald I can't believe you don't care! Rot in Hell!

**Holly hangs up**

WTF?

Mulch enters with just a towel on, smelling of soap and clean for once.

"Kay you're up Mud Boy" he said grinning wickedly.

"Juliet? Where are the pegs and rubber gloves?" Artemis asked with a grim expression.


	3. should be chapter 2! oooops XD

**Hiya oooops forgot to put a disclaimer on last chap, **

**I don't own Artemis Fowl :'( **

**Here's the second chapter (sorry it's soooo short)**

**Sorry for putting the last chapter up twice ooops **

When Artemis had finished his disgusting job he came down to join the rest of them at the table.

"Butler, Truth or Dare?" asked Holly

"Dare 'corse" he scoffed.

"Fine I dare you to dress up as the Grim Reaper and walk the streets of Dublin asking for a hug" dared Holly with a laugh

"Sure" said Butler.

Dublin –

"Can I have a Hug?" Butler asked a teenage guy, he took one look at Butler (or the Grim Reaper if you like) screamed, cried and ran off calling for his Mummy. His friend not seeing Butler look where his friend had just ran off to and turned to find Butler.

"Can I Have a Hug?" he asked

"!" he squealed.

After fifteen people screaming for their mummy's, six peeing themselves and twelve fainting. Butler Decided to call it a day.

Holly had videoed the whole thing.

"Ha, this is sooooo going on Elvetube!"

"Foaly truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replied, he wasn't going to back down even with them glaring at him like they were.

"Fine, did you have a crush on Holly when she first started working for the LEP?

**Ooooooh what will happen? Tell me how bad it was please review XD the phone prank was meant to look like this: **

(**Holly**, _Trouble_)

Ring, Ring

_Hello?_

I like socks

_What?_

I don't care what you say Gerald, It's over!

_Errrrm what happened to your socks?_

Would you like fries with that?What? With your socks? That's grossHi this is Bob's pizza place what can I get you?What? I'm confusedCan I have a Mars Bar?Where did pizza dude go?Gerald I can't believe you don't care! Rot in Hell!

**Holly hangs up**

WTF?


	4. chapter 3 lol

Hi, people I'm sorry the phone prank call kept coming up wrong, but oh well here's chap 3!

"Errrrrrm yeah sort-of sorry Holly" came Foaly's reply, he had flushed bright red.

"It's 'kay Foaly, everyone knew" aid Holly sympathetically. Artemis's hands were clenched into fists and he was doing everything not to grab the centaur by the throat.

"You kay Arty?" asked Holly

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Fine so we're done then?" asked Butler

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU FORGOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Juliet.

"Fine, Truth or Dare?" asked Mulch.

"DARE!"

They all conferred for five minutes and Juliet was inpatient. Finally they came to an agreement.

"Okay Juliet you have to Dye your hair bright pink, then put on a pink dress and matching accessories, then go around Dublin skipping and singing I'm a Barbie girl!" said Holly.

"Awwww that's mean… but okay"

Somewhere on the streets of Dublin…

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…"

Random strange teenager "Come on Barbie lets go party"

"Ooooh, oooooh, ooooooh yeah!"

Holly, Butler Mulch and Foaly hiding in the Bentley

"Haaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa, I've. Never. Laughed. So. Much. In. my. Life!" exclaimed Holly.

"Oooooh, I've got loads of guys phone numbers" said Juliet getting back into the car.

"Ha nice frock" Mulch laughed

"Shut it stinkey!"


	5. Chapter 4 lol XD

**Hiya people thanks for your reviews, sorry I haven't updated quickly but here it is, sorry it's so short XD oh and for the next chapter could you tell me what truth or dares you want?**

The next day, they're all in the massive living room just finished watching a film.

"Guys do you want to play truth or dare again?" asked Juliet excited.

"Okay" they all agreed, only because they new Juliet wouldn't shut up about it if they didn't.

"Okay sooooooo Holly truth or dare?" Juliet asked.

"Dare" said Holly yawning.

"I dare you to let me give you a make over!" she said, jumping up.

"OHHHHHHHHH that's mean!" Holly wined

"Fine are you a chicken?" she wondered winding Holly up.

"No! Fine I'll do it!"

1hour later…

Holly came into the room looking unimpressed, she was wearing a black sparkly dress, high heels and make- up that made her eyes stand out. She looked gorgeous but she didn't thinks so. Artemis was staring at Holly.

"What?" she said

"Errrm nothing, nothing" He replied embarrassed.

"Okay, right Butler truth or dare?" she asked changing the subject.

"Dare, I think…" he answered unsure.

"Fine, I dare you to drink a whole bottle of stinkworm juice!" Butler didn't know what stinkworm juice was but by the bottle Holly pulled out it didn't look good.

He lifted the bottle of murky green liquid and closed his eyes. He then drank the whole thing!

"ohhhhhhhh, I don't feel to good, I think I'm going to be…" he slurred as he ran from the room.

"ewwwww, poor Dom" said Juliet.

Butler came back in the room much back to his original colour. "Okay, who's next? Errm Foaly? Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare"

"Really?" they all exclaimed.

"Yes"

"Errm right, I dare you to let Juliet give you a make over too!"

"WHAT! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" he exclaimed shocked.

"I know" said Butler smug.

2 hours later…

Foaly was wearing a pink dress (which wasn't easy to put on because of the whole half horse half man thing) false eyelashes and loads and loads of make-up.

"OH MY GOD!" they all shouted at Foaly. Mulch jumped up and took a picture. "This is soooo going on dwarfbook!" he yelled ecstatic.

"Hey Juliet Truth or Dare?" asked Foaly looking for revenge.

"Dare, duh!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Mulch!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for Centaur!" yelled Mulch clearly annoyed.

"Are you chicken Juliet?" said Foaly enjoying it, well as much as you can dressed like a girl.

"Nope" she said "OMG this is how I'm going to die!" and she leaned in and kissed Mulch.

They both ran out of the room to be sick. When they both returned Artemis was in the corner hoping they would forget about his dare.

"Aright Arty" said Mulch "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said weekly.

"I dare you to kiss Holly"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Holly and Arty together.

"Just do it!" the whole room said.

"Fine!" he said

They both leaned in, their lips brushed and they connected like they belonged with each other. They didn't want it to end but they were both very aware of their audience. They broke apart, looking embarrassed.

"Alright Mulch I dare you to take a shower, again!" Artemis said trying not to look at Holly because he didn't want her to know about his feelings.

Yet.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH OKAY HOW WAS IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND YOUR TRUTH OR DARES PLEASE REVIEW!"**


End file.
